Elita's son
by grimlock.trex99
Summary: Elita One has just arrived on earth, looking for Optimus, but when she sees a human sparkling being threatened, she saves him and ends up caring for him. What will Optimus think of him? Will she be able to take keep him?
1. Encounter

Location: Autobot base...

'Elita my love, if only you were here.' Optimus thought to himself as he wondered where Elita was.

"Optimus is something troubling you?" June Darby asked.

"Nothing is bothering me nurse Darby." Optimus said.

"Don't lie to me, I can see that you are experiencing emotional pain. Tell me what is bothering you." The black haired woman said.

"It's just that this is the day my sparkmate, Elita One disappeared." The red and blue mech said.

"Your sparkmate?" June asked, looking confused.

"A sparkmate is the cybertronian equivalent of what humans refer to as a spouse." Optimus responded.

"By 'disappeared', do you mean dead, or missing?" June asked.

"She is missing, I wanted to bring her to earth with me, but she was nowhere to be found when I left." Optimus said.

"Then perhaps she could be on earth and is trying to find you." June said.

"I hope you are right nurse Darby." Optimus said.

Location: ?; Elita One's P.O.V.:

'So this is earth, it seems nicer than how it is described in decepticon transmissions. Now, where to start looking for Optimus?' I thought to myself as I walked away from the crater that my entry form left.  
I walked over to what humans call an 'interstate'. I scanned a vehicle mode that I liked the looks of. Transforming, I drove to the nearest human settlement to recharge. Finding a place to rest, I was drifting into recharge as I heard a human scream.

"Mommy! Daddy! No!" A human sparkling yelled as it ran past my alt mode. Then, two adult humans, both male, walked in the same direction of the sparkling, carrying weapons.

I had to help him, knowing that not all humans were good.

'Not on my watch!' I said in my head as I started my alt mode's engine's and drove in the same direction that the three humans went in. I saw that they ran into an alley, the two men had the sparkling cornered, I had to act now.

"Sorry kid, but we can't have you's tellin' da cops 'bout us." One of the men said as I drove in the alley.

"Please, I promise not to tell." The sparkling said with extreme fear in his voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, still in my alt mode. I activated my holoform before they turned around.

"And who exactly are you?" The other man said as he approached me.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said as I transformed, revealing my purple and black robot mode.

"Oh sorry ma'am, we's didn't know this was your place, we'll leave now and-." The man said as I activated my blastes, aiming them at the two.

"You'll go nowhere, I don't allow lifeforms that threaten the young, and on my planet, the punishment was death." I said as I shot both of them. They were disintegrated. I deactivated my blasters, and approached the sparkling, who was cowering in fear.

"Hello little one, you don't need to fear me, the bad men are gone, you're safe now." I said, trying to comfort him.

"You promise?" He asked coming in to a light, so I was able to see his small form. He had bright blue optics, a red helm, and was wearing a blue and red chestplate and grey leggings.

"I promise." I said, kneeling down to so I could get a better look at him, I saw that he was crying, I asked him: "Why are you crying sparkling?"

"I'm crying 'cause they killed my mommy and daddy." He said looking at me, my spark sank with sadness, knowing that during the war, many sparklings, myself included were orphaned, and I didn't want a human to suffer the same fate, he is unprepared to face the world on his own.

"Sparkling, what is your name?" I asked him, wanting to take him with me.

"My name is Christopher McKnight, and I'm four years old, but you can call me Chris." He said to me. "What's your name?"

"My name is Elita One, and I'm trying to find my husband." I said.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked looking confused "Don't you have any other family?"

"No, my mommy and daddy didn't have any brothers or sisters, and their mommy and daddy I've never met." Chris said.

"And why is that Chris?" I asked.

"My daddy said that they are up with the angels." He said.

"They're dead?" I said feeling even sadder.

"Yep." He said. "So, can I come with you?"

"Okay Chris, get in." I said as I transformered opening the back door of my vehicle mode. He climbed in. I shifted the seats in the back to form a berth so he could recharge.

"Thank you Elita." He said. "Will you be my new mommy? He asked.  
I activated my holoform, who I made to look like a thirty year old human female with black and purple hair. "Yes, I've always wanted a son, and even though you're human, I'll take care of you." I said through my holoform.

"Thank you, mommy, but I'm could I please have a blanket, I'm really cold." Chris asked.

"I'm very sorry, I would give you a blanket if I had one, but I justed arrived on earth." I said. "But I will raise my internal temperature to keep you warm my sparkling."

"Okay, but please don't make it too warm." Chris said to me as my holoform reached over to hug him.

"Goodnight Chris." I said.

"Goodnight mommy." He said. "Where are we going?" He asked me.

"We're going to find my husband Optimus Prime, I can't locate him, but I can locate one of my friends." I said.

"Is Optimus going to be my daddy?" He asked.

"I hope so." I said "Optimus is a stickler for the rules."

"I'll see you tomorrow, and do you promise not to abandon me when I'm sleeping." Chris asked as I started my engines and drove towards the town of Jasper, Nevada.

"I promise, I would never abandon you, my programing prevents it." I said as I saw him fall asleep.

AN: In this story, I made Elita one a car former instead of a seeker, because I keep my stories seperate unless I say so. Oh and her alt mode is a purple and black Chevy equinox.


	2. Comfort then pain

Location: fifteen miles from Jasper Nevada; Elita One's P.O.V...

"Good morning Chris." I said not wanting to wake him up until I felt he had an adequate recharge. "I hope you slept well."

"Good morning mommy." Chris said to my holoform. "I slept better than I ever had. Oh and where are we?."

"Well Chris we are outside of the town known as Jasper, and while you were sleeping, I located one of my friends, her name is Arcee, and she'll be coming by this area in about ten minutes. So in the meantime, I synthesized some nourishment adequate for a human sparkling. I have also found a way to clean your armor and mesh so that you can stay healthy." I said to him as I gave him his 'breakfast' as its called.

After he consumed his food, I activated the sanitation system that I use on myself, but a much lower frequency. Knowing from research I did as he slept.

"Mommy?" Chris asked me.

"Yes my sparkling?" I responded.

"What was that you just did? It kinda tickled a bit." He said to my holoform.

"All I did was irradiate your mesh and armor that sanitized you. Or simply put, I just bathed you and cleaned you armor with heat." I said.

"Oh, thanks for the bath, and not to be rude, but it's not called 'armor' and 'mesh', it's called clothes, because, I'm seen pictures of real armor, and this couldn't protect me," He said as he pulled on a piece of his 'clothing'. "and I think this is called 'skin'."

"Chris, could you please step out of me?" I asked him.

"Wait, huh?" He said in confusion. "Oh yeah, you're a giant robot."

I opened one of the doors on my vehicle mode. Once he got out, I transformed into my robot mode. I saw him admiring my form.

"Um, mom." He asked me.

"Yes Chris?" I responded.

"I think you're pretty," He said. I blushed "for an alien. Not to be mean.

"And you're incredibly cute for a human." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're one of the cutest sparklings I've seen, but sparklings of my race are cuter, but not by much." I said.

"What do sparklings look like?" He asked.

"Well, the cutest sparkling I've ever seen is my sister Chromia's sparkling, her name was Arcee." I said, remembering when Arcee was just a carefree cybertronian toddler. "Would you like to see a hologram of her?"

"Yes ma'am." He said. "What's a hologram?" He asked innocently.

"A hologram is a picture that is projected in three dimensions, like my holoform, except you can't touch it." I said. "So here she is." I said as I projected a full sized image of Arcee when she was the same equivalent age to Chris. She was a small femme with bright cheery optics, blue and black armor with a little pink, silver 'skin', and two little 'wings' on her back.

"Wow, you're right, she is cute. I bet my old mommy would have said the same thing that you did. Where is she?" He said.

"She's grown up and she's on earth, and last I heard, she protects this human named 'Jack'." I said.

"Did Arcee adopt Jack?" Chris asked me.

"No, Jack's mother is still alive and well. Jack is more of a partner to her, almost like a 'boyfriend' as humans would call it." I said laughing a bit at his question.

"Oh so, am I going to meet her?" Chris asked.

"Maybe." I said.

3rd person P.O.V...

While the cybertronian femme and her adopted huaman son talked, a jet plane flew by.

"What's this, Elita One" The plane said, "and with a human child I might add." The plane said in a feminine voice.

The plane turned around and flew in the direction of the two. It started shooting at Elita, not wanting to harm the youngling.

"Mom, what is that?" Chris asked, hiding behind Elita One's leg.

"That's Slipstream, a decepticon, don't worry, I know her and she won't you, she'd never hurt a sparkling, even a human one." Elita said as she readied her blasters and started to shoot the jet. "Chris, hide so you don't get hit by a blast by accident."

"Okay." Chris said as he ran over to a rock and hid behind it.

The jet transformed, revealing slipstream, a silver, purple, and blue decepticon femme.

"Hello, Elita one, long time, no see." The decepticon said.

"If you let Starscream hurt Chris, I'll rip your spark out!" Elita yelled.

"Oh, I have no intention of letting Starscream anywhere near him, if I do kill you, you don't have to worry, you 'Chris' will become my son, after a slight modification of course." Slipstream said in a tone that sounded odd to Elita's audio receptors.

Location: Autobot base...

"Optimus, I've just detected a new autobot signal, and its under attack." A red and white mech said.

"Where is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"It's fifteen miles outside of Jasper, Arcee and Jack are the closest." Ratchet said.

"Contact them immediately." Optimus said.

Location: ?...

Arcee and Jack Darby were going on a drive through the desert when Arcee received Ratchet's message.

{Arcee, I've just located an autobot life signal, and it's under attack. I'm sending you the coordinates.} Ratchet said to Arcee over her comm. link.

"Okay, it's only a half a mile from where Jack and I 'll head over there." Arcee commed.

{Good, once the situation is handled, tell me who it is.} Ratchet said over his comm.

"Okay, on is. Jack, let's go." Arcee said to Jack.

Arcee then transformed into her motorcycle mode. Once Jack got on, she speed off to the location of the battle.

Elita and Chris's location:

"Stay away from him!" Elita One yelled, feeling as if this was a sparkling that she and Optimus could've raised.

"Don't worry I only want to keep him as my own." The femme seeker said.

Elita then shot twelve times at Slipstream, all of the blasts hitting the decepticon.

Slipstream then turned her arm into a blaster and shot at Elita.

Elita One transformed her arm into a sword, and charged at Slipstream. Slipstream did the same.

About fifty yards, Jack and Arcee arrive...

"Arcee, who is that?" Jack asked, pointing at the purple and black femme.

"That's Elita One, she's Optimus's sparkmate, or wife. And she's also my aunt." Arcee said as Jack got off.

Jack then pointed at the turquoise, purple, and grey femme saying: "And who's that?"

"That's Slipstream, she's Elita One's archenemy." Arcee said after she transformed and activated her blasters and charged at Slipstream, trying not to hit her aunt.

Back at the main fight...

"What?" Slipstream said in anger as Arcee shot her.

"Back off Slipstream." Arcee said, switching to her blades and doing on of her moves that Miko described as 'ninja like'.

"Fine! You win today Elita, but I'll have Chris eventually." Slipstream said before she transformed into her jet mode and took off.

"Thanks Arcee." Elita One said.

"You're welcome aunt Elita." Arcee said.

"Chris, come out it's okay, she's gone." Elita said.

"Arcee looked confused, she asked: "Who's 'Chris'?"

"Chris is a human sparkling I've been taking care of since I saved him from being offlined last night." Elita said.

Chris then showed himself to Arcee. He said nervously: "H-h-hi."

"Hi my name's Arcee, what's your's?" Arcee asked, thinking that he looked like a cybertronian sparkling.

"My name's Christopher McKnight, but you can call me Chris." Chris said.

"Okay Chris, do your parents know about this?" Arcee asked.

"Well only one of them." Chris said.

"Okay then where is she?" Arcee asked.

"She's standing right in front of you silly." Chris said.

"You mean Elita. Elita does he really think that you are his mother?" Arcee asked.

"He does because I saw that his creators were killed, and heard on the 'radio' as it is called, that the bodies of Hannah and Zachary McKnight were found dead, killed by gunfire." Elita said as she picked up Chris and stroked his hair.

Jack ran up.

"Hey Arcee, so this is Elita One, and who's that?" Jack said, pointing at Chris.

"This is Chris, he's Elita's unofficial adopted son." Arcee said. "Oh and Elita, this is my partner Jack. Well actually, he's starting to became more."

"Like a sparkmate?" Elita asked.

"Kinda." Jack said.

"Hold one second, I need to contact base." Arcee said "Arcee to base, I have the identity of the newest 'bot confirmed."

{Arcee, who is it?} Optimus asked over his comm. link.

"How's about you let me find out for yourself." Arcee said.

{Okay, I'll open a ground bridge at your location.} Optimus said.

"No, I'll make it a surprise." Arcee said.

{Okay, I'll await your return.} Optimus said.

Arcee disconnected her comm. link and said to her aunt: "Okay, let's go."

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle mode, and Jack got on. Elita set Chris down gently and transformed into her car mode. She opened the back door and Chris got in. She fastened his seatbelt.

Ten minutes later, autobot base...  
A blue and black motorcycle drove up, followed by a purple and black chevy equinox.

After Jack got off the motorcycle transformed to reveal Arcee, and after a human child got out, it transformed into a 'bot that Optimus thought he would never see again.

"Elita?" Optimus asked in disbelief.

"Yes Optimus, it's me, and this is Chris, he's a human I've adopted." The purple and black femme said.

"Wait, what?" Optimus asked, looking disappointed that his mate Elita One would steal a child from human.

What do you mean 'why?'." Elita said.

"I mean, why did you take him from his family?" Optimus asked.

"He doesn't have a family, infact I heard that his creators were killed, and in addition, he was about to be killed if I didn't do anything." Elita said.

"Can you prove it?" Optimus asked.

"I can, when he told me that his parents were killed, I ran it through lie detector, and there was no way he could have lied to me, and also I heard on the radio stating that his creators were killed, and that Chris is presumed dead."Elita said. "Would you like me to send you the details of my meeting with him?" She asked.

"Yes please do." Optimus said.

Elita One sent him her memories from last night.

(Author's note" Skipping over. You already know what happened, and as for the news report, I don't know how to write them, so you think of it yourself.)

Optimus felt his spark sink to the very depths f this planet when he saw Elita's memories. He knew that even if Fowler couldn't allow Elita to adopt him, she wouldn't let him go due to her programing and the attachment that he detected between Elita One and Chris.

"So Optimus, is he your son or not?" Elita One asked, cradling Chris like a sparkling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept it, and neither should you." Optimus said.

When Chris heard that, he became sad, all he wanted was for Optimus to accept him as his son. He became so sad that he couldn't hold back his tears and started to cry.

"W-w-why don't you want me, my new mommy wants me. But you don't you want me?" Chris said as tears rolled down his face.

"Please don't cry, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Elita One said as she tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working.

"Wow Optimus." Black haired asian girl said, looking disappointed at the up-until-now friendly autobot leader ."You just made a little boy cry. That was just stone cold."

"Miko, you shouldn't say things like that." A large green mech said.

"No, Miko is allowed to speak her mind, infact how's about we all tell Optimus how we feel about his actions." Ratchet said.

"Well for starters of 'Cyberman' Prime, you just hurt a child in a way that could take years to heal, and he only has one parent to help him recover." June said, looking very ashamed at the prime, "You know, I bet Jack thought of you as the father he wished he had, now I think he sees you as his real father, someone who appears nice but once he find out he has a child, adopted or otherwise, he begins to treat him like dirt."

"Optimus, I don't know how we're going to respect or trust you. Take Miko and myself, we don't like each other, but I don't yell at her saying that she's a useless insect, not that I think of any of you like that." Ratchet said.

[Optimus, what's next? You saying that I can't treat Raf like a little brother, or Miko and Bulkhead can't be friends, or maybe that Jack and Arcee can't 'date' because Jack's a human?] Bumblebee buzzed in anger.

"Hey Optimus, besides the fact that you asked me to restore your memories, remember, I still have the key to vector sigma, and the next time you lose your memories, I might not try to get them back, because if Optimus Prime, the 'kind' and 'noble' autobot leader can make a single human cry just by saying he doesn't want him to to be his son, how much worse can Orion Pax, the naive and rash decepticon supporter be? And don't even ask me to give you back the key, you don't deserve it." Jack said, shooting Optimus glare that he would normally reserve for Vince.

"Optimus, I can understand why you don't laugh, but why can't you love, what don't you feel any emotions? You make my laptop seem more alive than you." Raf said, looking very mad at Optimus.

"Optimus, it's one thing to say you don't want him, but to say Elita shouldn't want him, that makes megatron seem like Chromia in terms of how nice he is." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, I never thought I would say this, but, I'm ashamed to call you our leader, you took the only thing Chris wanted, which was for you to be his new father, and you just took it broke it apart and burned it, have you no humanity?" Arcee said.

"Yeah imagine if Alpha Trion could see you now, would he have petitioned to make you a prime?" Smokescreen asked, losing all faith in Optimus.

"I-I-I'm sor-." Optimus said as he was interrupted by a familiar voice in his head.

Optimus Prime. The voice said.

"Alpha Trion?" Optimus said.

Yes, I am communicating with you from the matrix, I have seen the damage that you have caused. You have become a bigger disgrace to the dynasty than Megatronus Prime and Zeta Prime put together. I feel that I should have never given you the opportunity to become a prime, I feel that your former friend, the one who restored your memories, is worthy to be a prime. Primes are supposed to protect the young, you only destroyed the hopes of a child, and a human one at that. Whereas Jack is kind, noble, and he thinks of his friends first, not himself. Whereas you were only thinking of what would be best for your sparkmate, and not for the child. Alpha Trion said.

"But he is only human, he would not live as long Ellit or myself, I was merely thinking of what would be best for her." Optimus said.

If you had accepted him, I would have gladly done something to help the two of you. I could have turned him into the sparkling you and Elita One were never able to have. But now I see no reason to do so, you have driven your mate away, and from the well of allsparks, I have peered into the human afterlife and have seen that you have made his original creators disappointed, I spoke with them and they said that they were sad that their son couldn't find a father that loved him, not even one that was from a different species, but before this they were happy that Elita One found him. I told them that I would try to make it that Elita one could properly take care of him, they were happy, but now they're feeling the same pain Elita and Chris are feeling. The voice said.

"A bond, what do you mean?" Optimus asked.

What I mean is that Elita loves the boy like he is her own, and due to that, a piece of her spark has become part of his. In all terms on cybertron, Chris is officially Elita's sparkling. You do not feel his pain because you have not been near Elita for along time. Alpha Trion said. I shall do what I can to restore the faith your friends had in you by erasing the memories of this day, but you must accept him as your child. Remember Optimus, he is alone, he needs a family to take care of him. Only then will I give you what you and Elita have wanted. Do you promise to accept and take care of him?

"I will." Optimus said.

Good, I shall turn back time fifteen minutes, erasing every one's memories including yours of the event, but I shall keep the promise you made to me. Alpha Trion said as a flash of light rewinded the universe fifteen minutes.

15 minutes earlier...

"So Optimus, is he your son or not?" Elita One asked, cradling Chris like a sparkling.

Optimus looked at the child and then at Elita and said: "Yes, if it makes you happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you Optimus." Elita One said.

"Aw." Everyone in the base, Ratchet included said.

"Elita, may I please hold him?" Optimus asked.

"You may, but don't drop him like you did Arcee." Elita One said jokingly.

Elita One then handed Chris to Optimus, who was very careful not to crush his new sparkling.

"Hello Chris." Optimus said.

"Hello daddy." Chris said. "Thanks for wanting me." He said as he hugged one of Optimus's fingers.

"You're welcome, and I promise that no one will hurt you or try to take you away from us." Optimus said as he handed him back to Elita one.

"Hey Optimus, good job." Miko said fighting back tears of joy.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, I'm proud of you." Ratchet said.

"Optimus, have I ever told you that Jack sees you as the father he wishes he had?" June said.

[Yeah, I'm also proud of you, infact I hope you give Jack and Arcee the opportunity to love one another.] Bumblebee buzzed happily.

"The same goes for me," Raf said.

"Hey Optimus, I'm glad you made him happy, I'd go to cybertron again to recover your memories." Jack said.

"Hey Optimus, I can't wait to spend time with my new cousin." Arcee said.

"Hey Optimus, I bet Alpha Trion would be proud." Smokescreen said, patting Optimus on the back.

"Thank you, all of you." Optimus said as he handed his new son to Elita.

Author's Note: I included a doctor who reference (and yes it is the cyberman, and no I have not seen a single episode of any doctor who.) I made June compare Optimus to a cyberman because in what I've read about them is that they're emotionless machines (oh and the thing about June comparing Optimus to Jack's father, I put that in there because I have many theories as to why in the show Jack's father is absent, with the reason in this story being the one that is most reasonable based on what is mentioned at the end of the episode 'metal attraction' were June says that Jack's father left, I thinking that it was because Jack's father who in this story shall remain nameless was mad that Jack was receiving more attention from June.) I also put the autobots and their human friends (Alpha Trion and Ratchet included) saying to Optimus in the first version of the past to show that with a single decision can it make even your closest allies look down on you.

Possible ideas for future chapters include:

1. Fowler's reaction,and how he says that Optimus and Elita can't keep him.

2. Optimus's rival from cybertron comes and repeatedly tries to steal the matrix of leadership from Optimus. (And yes, this will be a cross between Transformers: Robots in Disguise Ultra Magnus, due to what is mentioned and Transformers: Animated Sentinel Prime, due to his fear, just imagine how much optimus and Elita will get mad when Sentinel major, yes, that's going to be his name, calls their son a 'filthy organic' and is treating the other autobots like dirt for cozying up to organics.) Yeah I hate Sentinel Prime, ever since animated, I always compare most characters that go by the name of sentinel (minus the Sentinel Knight of power rangers: operation overdrive and the sentinels, faction of the nexus force from the short lived, yet very cool game lego universe (Damn you free to play zone!)

3. Other; open to suggestions.


	3. A major pain

Location: Autobot base...

Optimus Prime awoke from his recharge to find a human child sleeping on his chest. He then remembered what happened yesterday and how he and Elita have unofficially adopted Chris.

Trying to to alarm him, Optimus said: "Good morning Christopher."

Chris was alarmed at first, but once he recovered, he spoke: "Good morning daddy."

"I trust you slept well." Optimus said as he placed his tiny son in his hand and walked into the command center.

"Good morning Optimus." Elita One said.

"Good morning my love." Optimus said. "Ratchet, is there anything to report?"

"Yes, there is, it's a small autobot vessel, and I know who it belongs to, and so do you." Ratchet said.

"Who does it belong to?" Optimus asked, handing his son to Elita.

"Its Sentinel Major's." Ratchet said. I thought we were through with him when he left cybertron."

"Who's Sentinel Major?" Chris asked, looking confused.

"He's your father's younger brother and rival." Elita said. "And he also dislikes organics."

"Yeah, more like hates them." Ratchet said.

"Is he coming here?" Chris asked.

"Sadly yes." Ratchet said.

"So what are we going to do about Chris, and the others?" Elita asked.

"Well this would be a good time for them to stop coming to the base." Ratchet said.

"Or we could show him that not all organics are bad." Elita suggested.

"Thats a good idea." Optimus said.

"I'll contact Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead and tell them to bring Jack, Rafael, Miko and nurse Darby here." Ratchet said.

A bleeping sound came from the speakers.

"Ratchet, what is that?"Chris asked.

"That's an alert to tell us that there's something we should know about, like the fact that Sentinel is within easy communication range." Ratchet said to the small child. "Optimus do you want me to make contact?"

"*Audible sigh* Yes, do so." Optimus said.

"Autobot vessel this is autobot outpost omega one, please respond." Ratchet said.

"This is Sentinel Major of the cybertronian elite guard, who is this?" Sentinel asked. (Author's note: I have his voice imagined like sentinel prime from transformers animated, and his physical appearance is much the same.)

"This is Optimus prime. I am ordering you to come to earth immediately. No questions." Optimus prime said.

"Orion, is that any way to treat family?" Sentinel said.

"It is Optimus, remember, I was selected to be the prime, not you, and you shall treat my autobots and this planet's inhabitants with respect." Optimus said, trying not to yell at him.

"Okay, okay I'll be there soon." Sentinel said.

Ratchet then disconnected the communication.

"Scrap head." Ratchet said.

Elita One hit Ratchet upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ratchet asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For cursing around Chris." Elita said.

Thirty minutes later...

"So, what is it you guys had to show us?" Miko asked.

"There's a new autobot coming and he hates organic lifeforms." Arcee said.

"So shouldn't we be far away from him?" June asked.

"Normally, but he has to be showed that not all organic are bad, and that we've allowed you to associate ourselves with you." Ratchet said, "Oh, and did we mention that he is optimus's younger brother."

"So when is he going to be here?" Jack asked.

"He's already on the planet but we needed to get you here before we allowed him here, because if we brought him here first, he would have made it so organic life forms can;t access the base." Ratchet said.

"Okay, so let him in." Raf said.

"Okay. Opening ground bridge." Ratchet said as he pulled a lever.

A green blue vortex opened and a blue and orange mech walked in. He said: "What took you guys so long? What, did you clean out the organic filth from you base?" Sentinel then looked down and saw the four humans. "Eww, why are you allowing pest to walk around here?" He saw Elita one holding Chris. "And Elita, get that one off of you!" He said as he deployed his sword and ran up to remove the 'pest'.

Bulkhead managed to stop him before he got to Chris.

"Sentinel, what's the big deal? You should know better than to attack Optimus's new son." Bulkhead said.

"Wait, his son?!" Sentinel said in horror. "Did Elita give birth to an organic, eww that's gross."

"No, he's adopted, and you just scared the living daylights out of him, he's just recovering from the loss of his old creators." Arcee said.

"Oh hi Arcee, lookin' good. Say how's about you ditch this sorry excuse for prime and come with me." Sentinel said. "I mean, come on, it's impossible to work with family."

"How's about you forget you ever said that, because I've found someone who I love." Arcee said, hoping Sentinel doesn't bring up you know who.

"And who might that be?" Sentinel asked, rather rudely. "Funny-bot, Mudflap, maybe even old one servo."

"None of those, and not Smokescreen or Wheeljack, Jack and I are in love." Arcee said.

"You're in love, with an organic? Eww! That's gross!" Sentinel said, trying to get away from these organic loving freaks as he called them. "How could you be in love with him and not me or Tailgate?"

"What was that!" Arcee yelled in anger. "And for why I'm in love with him, I'll have you know that for starters Jack is ten times the mech you could ever hope to be. He's also much braver, because he fought Airachnid and survived, whereas you've only fought one decepticon, and it was half dead. Plus he isn't a glory hog, he's very humble. And he's very noble, in fact he told me that when there was a cave in he came face to face with Megatron and said that he didn't kill Megatron just because Optimus wouldn't, whereas you would kill Optimus if it meant you could have power." Arcee said, making Sentinel back down. "Oh and to top it all off, Optimus gave him the key to Vector Sigma right before Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, Megatron and I went to fight Unicron."

"And do tell what he did with the key." Sentinel said, giving Jack one of his 'you think you're so good' looks.

"He went to cybertron and recovered optimus's memories." Arcee said.

"Oh really, and tell me, why are they here?" Sentinel asked.

"They are here because they are under our protection." Optimus said. "The decepticons have attacked them in the past."

"Is that the real truth or are you just telling me another lie.?" Sentinel asked rudely.

"Escoria cabeza." Raf said in spanish.

[I don't want you to say anything rude about my friends, sarge.] Bumblebee beeped angrily.

"Yeah, we need a soldier, not a brat." Bulkhead said.

"You are disrespecting a superior officer, I could have you court martialed." Sentinel said.

"Oh no you won't, remember, Optimus is right here and I guess he approves of what Bulk said." Miko said.

"Hey mudflap shut your pet up." Sentinel said rudely to Bulkhead.

"I'm not his pet, I'm his friend, and his name's not mudflap, it's Bulkhead." Miko said.

"Sentinel, I suggest you should take some time to explore this planet, but first you need an earth based vehicle mode." Optimus said.

"And why do I need one?" Sentinel asked.

"Because on this world we are only visitors and we are also a secret." Optimus said.

"Fine, but don't expect me back soon." Sentinel said as he left the base.

"Finally he's gone." Jack said.

"You said it sweetie, I couldn't stand being with him for much longer." Arcee said. "Because I like seeing family as much as the next 'bot, but when it comes to Optimus's, it's best not to speak of it."

"Why do you say that?" Miko asked. "And wait, Optimus is part of your family?"

"To answer your first question, Optimus has an interesting family, his older brother Megatron is, well, Megatron, and Sentinel, who you just met is a, how can I put this politely? He's a good for nothing, yellow plated, double crossing glitch head." Arcee said. "As for your second question, I'm Elita's niece and since Elita is Optimus is sparkmate, Sentinel is my uncle that I can't stand."

"So if you and Jack where to get married, would be part of Optimus's family?" June asked.

"Yep." Arcee said.

"So, what are we going to do about Sentinel?" Jack asked, trying to get away from the awkward topic of his and Arcee's relationship.

"Well, lets just hope he starts to like you guys over time, and that he stops being what he is. Maybe some time with Jack will do him some good." Optimus said.

"I hope your right." Elita said.


End file.
